Vodka
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Tu m'as manqué depuis ce matin. Il n'est que midi mais j'avais tant besoin de toi. Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas saine pour moi. Que tu me tuais à petit feu. Mais je m'en fous. Tu es ma seule amie. OS. HPDM.


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Je ne touche rien pour ça (et c'est bien dommage). **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour faire plus court).**

**Note : One-Shot assez court. Qui m'est venu comme ça. Juste une envie de parler d'un problème que j'ai connu qui a tourné à la description d'un amour avorté. Je n'ai toujours pas compris le rapport entre un problème d'addiction et ça mais bon. Bonne lecture ! **

**_Vodka_**

Cela me brûle. Me tue de l'intérieur. Je tousse. En pure perte. Toujours cette boule qui m'obstrue la gorge. Et ce besoin. Insensé. Irréel. Où es-tu ? Où est-il ? Cette perdition des sens. Tout s'embrouille. Je t'ai eu. Et tu te coules en moi. Et je l'oublie. Pas bien longtemps. Mais c'est tout ce que tu m'apportes ma belle. L'oubli. Des sens. De la douleur. De tout ces souvenirs qui me détruisent. Il est parti. Mais tu es là. Permet moi d'oublier. Encore une fois. Je t'en prie. Tu auras ma peau. J'en suis certain. Mais il m'a déjà tout pris. Alors est-ce réellement important ? Je divague. Mais c'est ta faute. Pas la mienne. Et je t'embrasse. Même si tu n'as pas de lèvres. Et j'oublie un peu plus. J'aimerais te personifier ce soir. Je t'appellerais Vodka, puis ce que c'est ton nom. Je te parlerais. Tu es la seule à m'écouter. A m'aider à supporter mes problèmes. Tu vois, tu me rends fou. Presque autant que lui.

Tu m'as manqué depuis ce matin. Il n'est que midi mais j'avais tant besoin de toi. Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas saine pour moi. Que tu me tuais à petit feu. Mais je m'en fous. Tu es ma seule amie. Ils ne me comprennent pas. Alors que toi. Tu m'apaises tant. Tu l'as presque remplacé à mes yeux. Presque parce qu'il est irremplaçable. Je pense encore à lui. Ne m'en veux pas. Tu ne peux pas m'apporter d'amour. Tu m'apportes juste un peu de chaleur. Un peu d'oubli. Un peu de Paradis dans mon Enfer. Un peu de tout. Un peu de rien. Un peu de folie. Allez embrasse-moi, ma belle. Apporte moi encore un peu de Bonheur. Je t'en prie. Encore quelques heures de surcis, s'il te plaît. Mais tu te vides. Déjà. A peine prise, envolée. Tu es si volage, ma chère. La tête me tourne à l'idée de te perdre. Ou peut être parce que tu m'as trop donné. Et je te vomis. Je te hais tant parfois. Pour ce que tu me fais. Ce que tu ne fais pas justement.

Et puis je m'endors entre tes bras. Et il te remplace. Il est de nouveau là. Il me sourit. Il m'embrasse. Il m'appelle. Il est le seul à prononcer mon simple nom, si court, de façon si érotique. Et je n'ai plus besoin de rien. Plus besoin de toi. Pardonne moi cette infidélité. Ce ne sont que des songes. Il m'a abandonné. Mais toi tu es restée. Tu n'as qu'un seul défaut. Tu n'es rien. Si facilement remplaçable par une autre. Mais tu es celle que je préfère, ne t'inquiète pas ma douce. Mais lui. Il me manque tant, tu sais. Son sourire. La mélodie de sa voix. La douceur de sa peau. Cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de m'embrasser. Comme si c'était la dernière fois à chaque fois. Et un jour ce fut le cas. Il est parti. Ne me laissant qu'une petite chose. Une lettre. Je vais te la lire, Vodka. Tu verras, c'est assez drôle dans le fond. Si seulement j'avais le coeur à rire. Et non en miette.

_Drago, _

_Je ne sais par où commencer. Comment t'expliquer mon geste. Tout ce que je sais. C'est que ces derniers mois étaient merveilleux. Que je t'aimais à un point que je ne pensais pas atteindre. Que tu étais devenu toute ma vie. Mon souffle. Mon oxygène. Ma drogue. Tu vas me manquer, j'en suis certain. Il ne peut en être autrement. Je t'aime trop pour t'oublier. Et je t'aime trop pour rester. La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur. Peur de toi. De moi. De nous. Du bonheur. Chaque matin, en me levant, j'ai peur que tu ne sois plus là. Chaque fois que tu sors, j'ai peur que tu ne rentres jamais. Ou que tu ailles en voir un autre. Chaque instant, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus. Que tu me quittes. Que tu partes loin de moi. C'est devenu invivable. Cette peur constante de tout. Je préfère te quitter, que de te perdre. C'est lâche, je te l'accorde. A l'opposé de mon caractère même. Mais j'ai déjà tant souffert de la perte de ceux que j'aime. Je ne veux pas le revivre. C'est tellement plus simple à gérer si c'est moi qui part. _

_Tu ne le comprendras certainement pas. Tu n'as pas la même vision des choses. C'est pour ça que je suis parti sans te le dire. Tu m'aurais dit de rester. Que chaques secondes de Bonheur est bonne à prendre. Tu aurais eu raison. Et c'est ce qui me désole le plus. Je ne veux plus être heureux en ayant peur de tout perdre. J'ai besoin de certitudes. Et l'amour n'en apporte pas. Alors je continuerais à t'aimer. De loin. Comme le soleil aime la lune. J'aurais parfois des regrets. Des doutes sur si c'était la bonne décision. Mais je ne veux pas que tu espères. Je ne reviendrais pas. Ce ne serais qu'un surcis avant la douleur. Et ça ferait encore plus mal que la dernière fois. Je préfère souffrir par choix. Souffrir une fois. Même si cette fois dure toute ma vie. J'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer. De me préparer à ne plus te voir. Ne plus te tenir dans mes bras. Ne plus t'embrasser. Ca me rend fou quand je pense que tu pourrais en trouver un autre. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Reprends ta liberté mon amour. Je te la donne. _

_Tu me manques déjà. Cela me tue de te le dire. Mais je me dois d'être honnête envers toi. Rien ne me paraît plus difficile que de partir d'ici. De te laisser. Et de jamais revenir. Mais l'idée de te perdre. Que tu partes. M'effraye encore plus. Alors autant partir tout de suite. C'est égoïste je sais. Mais au moins nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous détruire. Nous n'aurons que des souvenirs heureux de cette histoire. Peut être qu'un jour, tu m'oublieras. Peut être que tu ne penseras plus à notre histoire qu'avec un brin de tendresse. Une simple idylle de jeunesse. Peut être même que tu te diras que quand on est jeune, on est vraiment cons et passionnés. Qu'on pense que ça durera toujours. Alors que c'est complétement faux. Cela me fait mal de penser que ça pourrait se finir comme ça. Mais ce serais si bien pour toi. Alors tant pis si je souffre. Sois heureux. Je t'en supplie. Je t'en prie, mon amour. Sois heureux. Fait le pour moi. Fait moi ce dernier cadeau. _

_Je t'aime tellement, alors sois heureux sans moi. _

_Harry._

Je ne l'ai pas écouté bien sûr. Être heureux ? Sans lui ? Il me demande l'impossible. Il ne sait pas lui. Il ne sait pas à quel point il me manque. A quel point je l'aime encore. Malgré les cinq années qui se sont écoulées depuis ce fameux matin. Tu es parti comme un lâche Potter. Je suis parti nous acheter des croissants. Et toi tu t'es enfuis. Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor. Tu es un lâche de Serpentard. T'as bien tromper ton monde. Félicitations. Je n'aurais pas mieux fait. Si tu savais à quel point je te hais. A quel point je t'aime au fond.

Tu vois, Vodka, aimer on dit que c'est le plus beau sentiment. Mais c'est faux. On dit qu'aimer ça rend heureux. Mais regarde moi, ma belle, ai-je l'air heureux ? Tu me diras si je l'étais, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi. Maintenant tu sais. Alors, s'il te plaît. _Pourrais tu me tuer un peu plus vite ? _

___Fin_

_**Oui, ça fout le cafard. Oui, c'est déprimant. Oui, je suis sadique. Sur ce, j'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé. Et surtout que vous me mettrez quelques petites reviews pour me faire part de votre avis, positif ou négatif. **_

**_Bisous et à bientôt, _**

_Seb' (Peut-on faire une overdose de Bonheur ?)_


End file.
